


hello, may i have a-oh. its you.

by Vri



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Side Characters - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, akira is literally everywhere, goro is just like what the fuck are you doing here, goro is worried, im bored and idk what im writing, inspired by a million other fics, lmao dont mind me, they interact but its nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/Vri
Summary: First, it was at the TV station.Akechi never forgot about those messy black curls.Not like he was thinking of the boy, but...well...





	hello, may i have a-oh. its you.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i know theres another fic like this but i dont remember the name and aUGH
> 
> i dont own p5.

The first time was at the TV station.

Akechi had been called in for an interview, and one of the hosts was talking about the Phantom Thieves.

"If they really did exist...I believe they should be tried in a court of law."

What else could he say, as an ace detective? Completely ignoring his connection to Shido, he wasn't allowed to support them. Not with his job.

"Let's see what the audience has to say...young man, what do you think of the Phantom Thieves?"

Simply out of curiosity, Akechi allowed his gaze to fall on the poor student who the host had picked. A bespectacled boy in a Shujin uniform with dark curls and pale skin. His grey eyes flashed as he answered without any trace of hesitance in his voice.

"They're justice itself."

Oh, now  _that_ was fascinating. Even for someone who may have had connections to - what was his name, again? Kamoshida? - that was quite a strong claim. For a group of anonymous individuals to be the embodiment of justice...he had to have some sort of experience concerning authority and their utter incompetence.

Their discussion proved to be much more interesting than the entirety of the interview. "Then, please allow me to ask you another question...what if your blond friend over there had a change of heart?" Akechi inquired, leaning forward. Bracing his elbows on his knees with his fingers lacing together. "Would that change your opinion of them?"

The boy shook his head. He seemed so resolute. So...unafraid to speak his mind, if not a little quiet. "They only target criminals."

 _And how would you know that?_   Akechi wanted to ask that question, but unfortunately, their time was over.

 

"...what about that pancake-looking place? I wanna go there!"

Akechi overheard a voice talking in one of the halls of the station. He peeked in and  _ah_ , there was that boy. Oh, and his friends.

That's where he learned the name Kurusu Akira.

* * *

The second time was at the convenience store.

It had become habit for Akechi to stop by every so often for a bite. If he actually had enough time to eat more than an apple, that is. But he hadn't actually seen Kurusu there until one certain day. 

Really, it was a day like any other. Get to work. Paperwork. More paperwork. Lunch break. Stop by the convenience store. Take one of the premade bentos. Line up, wait for his turn. Hand his bento to the cashier to scan, hand over whatever was owed.

Except when it came to interacting with the cashier, Akechi stopped for the slightest amount of time. "Kurusu-kun, I didn't expect you to be here."

Kurusu only shrugged. Took Akechi's bento. Scanned it, and told him how much he had to pay.

Nothing special.

* * *

The third time was at the beef bowl shop.

"Go somewhere where someone your age would go to eat," Sae had said. "It'll be good for you," she'd said.

_Good for you, my foot._

It was hot, there were too many people, and it was  _loud._ Not to mention that Kurusu was also working here. Didn't he already work at the convenience store? What the hell was he doing here?

Although, Akechi couldn't help but be  _only slightly_ impressed by how Kurusu was able to handle everything on his own. Rushing around and getting orders out to everyone...the brunet's head started to hurt just thinking about how much he'd have to remember. Orders, faces...ugh. He'd take paperwork any day over that.

"Kurusu-kun," Akechi called the boy over during an apparent respite. "Don't you have a job at the convenience store already? What are you doing here?"

He merely shrugged. "I need money." He replied before rushing off for another order.

Was Kurusu in some sort of financial trouble...?

* * *

The fourth time was in the red light district.

Akechi was doing some snooping, trying to retrace the Thieves' steps when it came to Kaneshiro. Truly, it had been quite the shock when they felled even  _him_. Shido's allies were dropping like flies to this group, with Madarame and now him. Maybe they would also target Okumura next...

"Akechi?"

He blinked. Turned to where the voice had come from, TV smile ready - only to be met with Kurusu again. Next to...a fortune-teller? The raven merely tilted his head, seeming interested as to why the Detective Prince was in such an area. Akechi felt the same.

"Ah, hello, Kurusu-kun. I must say, I didn't expect to see you here." Akechi greeted, bowing slightly. "What might you be doing here this late? It can get quite dangerous, you know."

Kurusu merely gave him an unimpressed look. "Helping out a friend. What are you doing here?"

Media smile in place. "I  _am_ a detective, after all. I decided it would be best to see what happened since the incident with Kaneshiro. I might, after all, find a lead."

"So, it wasn't enough to change your opinion?"

_Even if it was, I wouldn't be able to. Don't get your hopes up on me agreeing with you about them, Kurusu._

* * *

The fifth time was at Cafe Leblanc.

"Welcome."

That voice was far too familiar now. "Working here as well, Kurusu-kun?" How many jobs did he have? "I do hope that you're not in any sort of trouble."

It was also the first time Akechi heard Kurusu laugh.

His stomach fluttered.

"No, I'm actually living here. It's kind of like my room and board, working here." Kurusu seemed slightly amused, his normal deadpan expression a bit lighter. "What can I get you?"

As per normal, Akechi ordered the house blend. He kept his eyes on Kurusu (it wasn't because he looked kind of  _cute_ in an apron. Definitely not). When Kurusu handed the drink, the detective  _swore_ that their fingers brushed together for the smallest fraction of a second. But nothing about Kurusu gave it away. An accident, probably.

The drink was slightly sweeter than usual.

Akechi didn't mind.

* * *

The sixth time was in a florist's shop.

It was pure curiosity, really. Akechi didn't even know how he found himself there, but...looking at the flowers was somewhat relaxing. Observing the details. Perhaps this was what artists felt when they felt pulled towards something...?

"Do you like those?" Kurusu. Of course it was Kurusu. The boy was  _literally everywhere._ "Purple hydrangeas, huh?"

Akechi shrugged. "They're nice."

Obsidian eyes regarded Akechi with an interesting look. It was still the same nonchalance that Kurusu always had about him, yet...it was different. "Do you know what the purple hydrangea means?"

Another shrug. It wasn't something that particularly interested him.

"The desire to understand someone."

Akechi could have sworn that Kurusu's eyes were the only thing he saw when the boy said that.

* * *

The seventh time was in the Metaverse.

_So, I was right. They are the Phantom Thieves._

It was...fascinating. Everyone seemed almost the same as usual (at least, the few he'd actually met). Everyone except Kurusu.

Reserved, quiet Kurusu had vanished, replaced by a cocky smirk and a fondness for theatrics.

Akechi had caught his name whilst spying on them.

Joker.

Nothing could have been more fitting, huh?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont worry ill start actually writing something soon ok


End file.
